Easter without the Bunny
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: Jack and Bunny have become the best of friends and Jack just wanted to hang out with him that day. But when Pitch attacks, what is Jack going to do about Easter. That's all I'm going to give you. Cover image by 'Frigid Aspirations of the Lamb'. R&R and Happy Easter! (Warning Spoiler...character death)
**HAPPY EASTER! Hope you got plenty of chocolate from the Kangaroo! Here is my Easter fic for this year and I should have the next chapter done in a day or two. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Summer day. Around the high 80s, perfect for a day at the pool. So of course Jack Frost, the winter spirit, was bored. He had already gone around Alaska, Canada and other places like that. He didn't have any believers to play with, without getting hot. North, Sandy, and Tooth were all busy, but Easter was over. Before Jack could think it over, he flew to the Warren.

"Kangaroo!" Jack shouted, as he landed in Bunny's home.

Jack continued to call for Bunny till he found him sitting by a tree, painting an egg.

"You know, I have been calling for you," Jack complained, walking over to Bunny.

"I know, I was hoping that if I didn't answer, you would leave," said Bunny, not taking his eyes of his egg.

"Oh Cottontail, that stings," Jack faked a pout and put his hand over his heart.

Jack and Bunny had been getting along better since Jack joined the Guardians. They were friends beyond a doubt, but that didn't mean they still had their edge.

"Well 'm busy Frost and I was hoping for some quiet while I work," grumbled Bunny.

"Alright, I'll be quiet," Jack sat down a few feet from Bunny and started to play with the eggs near him.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Bunny picked up an egg that was frosted over.

"Frost," Bunny glared at Jack.

Jack looked over at the egg, "Yes Bunny, that's frost on the egg," Jack teased.

"Why are you bugging me?" questioned Bunny, "Why can't you mess with the others?"

"Everyone is busy and you're just sitting here painting for fun," said Jack.

"'M not painting for fun," retorted Bunny, "I'm trying out new patterns."

"Oh, well that's kinda boring," admitted Jack.

"Allow me to fix that."

Bunny and Jack jumped up at the new voice.

"Was that.." questioned Jack.

"Did you miss me?"

"Pitch!" yelled Bunny, pulling out his boomerangs, "Show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't at the moment, but my Nightmares would love to play with you."

Thirty or so Nightmare came out of the shadows and surrounded Jack and Bunny. They stood back to back with their weapons raised.

"You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right," joked Jack.

"I'll still kill more than you, Frostbite," Bunny jibed back.

"You're on!" Jack shouted before charging at the Nightmares.

Bunny quickly followed after and they both counted how many Nightmares they destroyed.

"I've got six!" shouted Jack.

"Keep up, I've got ten!" Bunny yelled back.

The battle only lasted five minutes and soon all the Nightmares had been reduced to sand.

"Fifteen!" Jack announced with a smile.

"You lose, sixteen," smirked Bunny, putting away his boomerangs.

"Aw come on!" complained Jack, "There's got to be another one here somewhere."

Jack looked around for a loose Nightmare, while Bunny noticed something behind a tree. It looked sharp and was pointed at Jack.

"Jack! Look out!" Bunny shouted, running over to him.

Jack turned to see something black coming straight towards him and he instantly recognized it. But before he could do anything, Jack was knocked over by a mass of fur. Jack groaned as he rolled over with Bunnymund on top of him. What he saw made him want to scream. The arrow that was aimed at him, was in Bunny's back.

"Bunny!" Jack pulled himself out from under Bunny and watched as the arrow disappeared. Leaving behind a bleeding wound in its place, "Bunny, Bunny say something," Jack shook him, trying to get a response.

Bunny's face scrunched up as he let out a moan.

"Well, I was hoping to kill you, Frost," Pitch said from near the tree, where the arrow had come from, "but I guess I'll have to settle for the Easter Bunny."

Anger filled Jack and he shot an ice blast at Pitch's voice. Bunny groaned and rolled onto his back.

Jack gripped Bunny's shoulders, "Bunny, Bunny can you hear me?"

Bunny slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Jack. His breath was labored and he could hardly speak, "Jack? Are...are you..alright?"

"I'm fine," answered Jack, "But," panic began to fill Jack, "Why did...why did you...do that?"

"Someone has to...save your….arse," said Bunny.

"But you're hurt and...and we need to get you to the pole," Jack grabbed Bunny's arm and tried to pull him up.

"Argh!" Bunny complained at the movement.

Jack carefully set him back down, "Bunny, we've got to get help."

"Then go…." said Bunny, "go get the others."

"What about you?"

"'M fine...just go."

"You're not fine, you're bleeding!" Jack's eyes stung, "And it's all my fault."

Bunny, weakly, placed a paw on Jack's arm, "It's not, I would have...done it...anytime."

"But...but…" Jack started to lose control of his powers, with frost spreading out from under him..

"Jack...everything...will...apples…" Bunny's eyes started to droop.

"What?"

"It will be fine," Bunny translated.

"No it won't," protested Jack, "What about the kids?"

"You'll give them snowballs….and...fun-times," Bunny smirked.

"That's not important!" yelled Jack, "You're more important than me! Please get up!" Jack sniffled.

"Jack, just...be a good kid."

"But I need you to..to..*sniffle* yell at me..and..and *Hic* let me prank you..and*sniffle* and..." Bunny could tell Jack was losing it.

"Jack...go," Bunny was trying hard to stay awake but he knew the race was already lost.

"Bunny please!" Jack cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Don't leave! Please!"

"I'm glad...you're a...Guardian, Jack," Bunny smiled, before his eyes closed completely.

"Bunny! Bunny don't! " Jack shook Bunny and pulled at his fur, "Please Bunny! BUNNY!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs for his friend.

Snow fell as Jack wailed for the Easter Bunny. The tears wouldn't stop and sobs wracked Jack's body till he collapsed on top of Bunny. Jack held tight to his fur, afraid to let go.

"Please come back," Jack weeped into Bunny's chest, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry for all the pranks..and..*sob* fights and snow...and *sniff* the frost…*sob* I'll do anything. P..p..please."

The snow fell hard as it could in the Spring filled Warren, while Jack cried until his eyes closed with exhaustion.

 **YOU CAN'T KILL ME TODAY! It's Easter, new life, new beginnings, and hope...I hope you won't kill me. Hope you _liked_ this first chapter and I can't wait to see for the next one. Review if you have any ideas or you just want to tell me if I did okay.**

 **PeterPanfan13**


End file.
